Gundam Board Roleplay Story
by Seraphilim
Summary: A collective effort by members of the GameFAQs Anime and Manga: Gundam message board archived and fic-inized by Seraphilim.


Gundam Board Roleplay Story  
  
A collective effort by members of the GameFAQs Anime and Manga: Gundam message board archived and fic-inized by Seraphilim.  
  
Notes: I left the different writing styles alone, just so you know where one person ends and another starts. I started the first post.  
  
It was a dry, hot day. The scorching red sun beat mercilessly down on the rock-hard, crack-ridden dirt, a few scraggly plants growing from the cracks here and there. Multiple mesas and plateaus were scattered across the horizon of Australia. On closer inspection, one plateau was much smaller and darker than the rest. The sunlight gleamed off the hard steel; this was a remnant chunk of the colony that fell during Zeon's Operation British.  
  
Suddenly, a humanoid, yet somewhat stubby, shadow run across the face of the colony piece. A mobile suit came into view; it was an old Zeon Zaku-type, a MS06-F2 to be exact. It was painted in a light beige and gray color scheme. While it was very similar to the base F2 design, something about this Zaku was different. The backpack it carried was stacked with extra vernier thrusters and sensor equipment. Over the mono-eye rail on the Zaku's "face", a sensor suite visor was locked in place. The mono-eye shifted it's view slightly to the left as the Zaku landed on the "roof" of the colony chunk. Inside the cockpit, a black-haired late-teen of asian heritage wearing a green/black flight suit glanced over his systems before he spoke into the mic on his helmet.  
  
"This is 2nd Lieutenant Uraki. This Reco-Zaku performs pretty well! It probably matches the GM Kai in manuverability. Should I start the sensor test?"  
  
A young female voice answered him.  
  
"Go ahead, Lieutenant. There are five drones at varying distances and locations from where you are. Find them."  
  
"Roger. This is Lieutenant Uraki, going in!"  
  
---  
  
"Alert! Zeon aquatic units sighted below!"  
  
Heero Yuy was already in his Mobile Suit when the attack came. Since the young man was here on escort duty, he didn't have to worry about anything except the safety of Albion and its cargo: the two Gundam Development Project MS. He didn't quite understand the purpose of the project, but it wasn't his job to question the Earth Federation's brass. The elevator carried him up to the exterior of the ship, where the sky over the Pacific Ocean was a clear blue, spotted by only a few clouds.  
  
The image of Captain Eiphar Synapse appeared on his comms monitor. "There are three Gogg-types and a Z'Gok type. Since they're not designed for long-range operations, there's bound to be a submarine in the area. Good luck."  
  
"Roger that. Launching."  
  
In a blur of white, blue and red, Wing launched from the Pegasus-class assault carrier and began immediately descending towards the ocean. One of the Hy-Goggs was boosting its way up to attack the ship, its arm covering breaking away to reveal the missile attacked to its palm. Taking only a split-second to aim, Heero pulled the trigger. A condensed beam erupted from the barrel of the buster rifle, ripping through the enemy MS like wet tissue paper before it could fire its missile. Detecting a new target, the remaining Hy-Goggs turned their attention to the rapidly-approaching enemy. One began firing its beam cannons, but the beam-ablative armor of Wing shrugged off the assault like it was nothing more than a bee sting. Not bothering to waste another shot, Heero poured on the speed until he was close enough to read the pilot's markings, then pulled out as the gilded claws hanging below its body ripped through the MS.  
  
He turned his attention to the last Hy-Gogg, which fired both its missiles at once. Heero smirked; the Zeon pilot was beginning to panic. He easily dodged the missiles, then fired the rifle and made short work of him. Now, he turned to the Z'Gok-E, obviously the commander. He took Wing just above the surface of the sea, its jet engines kicking up great clouds of water in its wake. The Z'Gok fired its beam cannons rapid-fire, but their damage was negligable. At the last possible second, he pulled the lever above his head. In a flash, the bird-like MA began to shift and change and...  
  
"It trans...*"  
  
That was as far as the Z'Gok's pilot got. Heero drew the beam saber from Wing's shield and sliced the Zeon MS in half, all in one fluid motion. That out of the way, he turned his attention to the Jukon hiding below the waves. The beam-based rifle would do no good here; M-particles didn't travel through water as well as through air or the vacuum of space. He locked onto the submarine and pressed the hat button on his right joystick. In response, the gold covers on Wing's shoulders popped open and its machinecannons sprayed forth a hail of bullets. He carefully used the hat to maintain fine control of the spray until the water boiled up and burst, causing a light rain over where the submarine had once been.  
  
"Yuy here. Enemy destroyed. Heading back to Albion now."  
  
Inwardly, he wondered if the rest of the trip would be this eventful. If not, at least he could catch up on his reading; that copy of Chekov's "The Cherry Orchard" had gone neglected since the trip had begun.  
  
---  
  
In the thickness of the jungles surounding Jaburo, half the world away, meanwhile, an unholy alliance is being forged. A huge man with red goggles wlaked trough the hallway, the soldiers saluting at his grand figure with fear and respect. At the end of the hallway is a detention cell with a multitude of armed guards.  
  
"WHAM!"  
  
The fortified doors of the cell bolted out from its hinges, downing many of the guards, the rest took up their firearms and aimed at the figure that rose from the smoke. They tried to fire only to be knocked down almost immediately by a flurry of attacks from the person's arms and legs.  
  
"King of Hearts... Domon Kasshu, I pressume?"  
  
The large man asked unphased, perhaps it was of his expectations of the man in front of him who wore a cape and a red hairband.   
  
"You... Bosque, why did you call me here? You interupted my training..."  
  
Domon glared at Bosque Ohm who cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"We found it... "  
  
"Tell me! Where!?"  
  
"But first we need you to do something... you are the King of Hearts, the proof of earthnoid superiority, even in space you have endured the tainting that the spacenoids have mistaken to accept."  
  
"Who is it? Who is my enemy?  
  
"Your enemy is..."  
  
---  
  
Garrod yawned as he watched items on TV showing recent events after then One Year War. He had stored his MS away, knowing that he probably would not be able to use its power after having lived a brief life of peace. His newtype girlfriend(even though she insists she isn't), Tifa, would probably do everything in her power to prevent his return to the pilot seat of the feared weapon that made a name for himself as well as Paula "The Spirit of Satyricon" Cis. Destroying a colony laser was a feat in itself while avoiding friendly fire to allies. As the military still controlled the airwaves, Garrod found some time honing his previously neglected skills as a mercenary by hacking and listening in on restricted radio waves. One report in particular caught his attention: The report of Wing and the Albion. What intrigued him more was what the cargo they were carrying was. But he shrugged it off and decided to talk with Tifa and Paula(who lives next door) about it.  
  
---  
  
A man lays in a hospital bed in a secure location. he has been in a coma since the Eve War. He has a constant guard outside his room door for protection. A doctor witha nurse goes to eter the room. The docter is stopped by the guard it was the doctor's first day he since he was transfer here. Both the nurse and docter are allow entry into the room. The doctor checks on the comatos man and then log his condition into the bed side logs. To the doctor's suprice he finds out that the man is non other than Treize Khushrenada. the doctor tell the nurse about his amazement. She tells him that Treize was found unconscience in his cockpit. The doctor asks that wasn't the cockpit of the Tallguese II destroyed with the mobile suit. the nurse then tels him that she was told that the cockpit of the Tallguese II somehow detached for the rest of the mobile suit and was found later-on intacted with some damage. As the doctor and nurse are talking, Treize walks up and askes them to be a bit more quite.  
  
---  
  
Blasting off from the colony chunk, Kou headed for the nearest drone, which the high performance sensors read was about a half kilometer away and out in the open.  
  
"Easy start, I guess."  
  
As he neared the drone, which was a small, elongated cylinder on a tripod, he fired a shot from his 90mm Zaku machingun and tagged the drone with a bright orange paint splotch; his computer logged in that he had found the drone within twenty-six seconds. The same female voice from before spoke.  
  
"Next!"  
  
With a blast of its verniers, the Zaku lifted up into the air again just a moment after it touched the ground. The HPS beeped again, pointing out the second drone on a plateau nearby. Kou tagged it too, and similarly did the same on the next three drones. Those were a little more difficult, because they were imbedded in the various pieces of colony debris scattered across the landscape.  
  
"Good job, Lieutenant. Captain Burning says it's time to bring it in."  
  
Kou looked over to his left, and saw in the distance the hovertruck that was observing the test was turning around and heading back for Torrington.  
  
"Understood. I'm heading back."  
  
"I'll see you at the base, Kou."  
  
"Okay, Lucy. 2nd Lieutenant Uraki, over and out."  
  
---  
  
In Lady Une's office at Perventer HQ, Une explains to Treize every thing that happened while he was in a coma.  
  
Treize: So the Tallguese II was completely destroyed and no chance of salvaging the remains.  
  
Une: Yes Mr. Treize  
  
Treize: That is very unfortunate  
  
Zechs Maerquise enters une's office  
  
Zechs: Une you wished to see me  
  
Treize: Hello Milliardo  
  
Zechs: What the but how? How can you still be alive i thought you had die a while ago.  
  
Treize: I am back from the dead. It was quite boring there in the afterlife so i came be to help you out.  
  
Une: I want the both of you working together. Here is a report recieved from Jaburo about an escaped prisoner. Little is known about this guy, all we knew is that his name is Domon Kashuu. He was found in a very secure area of Jaburo and was being held for inquire until he ecaped injuring many guards. Jaburo wants this man found. You two leave for Jaburo, South America tomorrow at 11:00 hours.  
  
Treize arrive at the MS hanger at 10:00  
  
Preventer officer approaches Treize  
  
PO: Mr. Treize it has been requested that you are to pilot a old mobile suit that was found in Colony LB326 just before it was decomitioned. I was told that you have had expirence with this mobile suit The preventer officer points to a redish mobile suit.  
  
PO: I think it is called Epyon?  
  
Treize: so fate has me piloting this one of all the mobile suits out there. So be it.  
  
Zechs: come on Treize we have to load our mobile suit and have them locked down be for take off.  
  
They load the Oz Gaw and take off at 11:00hours  
  
I'll be Treize and Zechs  
  
---  
  
"Wow! This thing handles well!"  
  
"It does, don't it?  
  
"Yeah, sure does."Ryou commented, as his GINN easily maneuvered through an asteroid field.  
  
"If you get into any combat, get back to the ship immediately!", John, the Captain, ordered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah...", Ryou droned.  
  
Ryou's GINN fired his machinegun at a nearby asteroid, which exploded in a shower of metal and debris almost instantly.  
  
"*whistles*, Now THIS is a Mobile Suit", Ryou happily said.  
  
"Get back to the ship, we have enemies closing fast".  
  
"Blah blah blah...another looooooong day."  
  
---  
  
A young soldier in a Federation uniform walks through the trees outside of a base.  
  
Mystery Man: William Brinker is a young man. A bright young man. A bright young man with a promising future ahead of him. As he walks through the thick brush, he smiles softly as he thinks of all he has going for him. His health. His family. A beautiful wife and child. His friends. A fulfilling job with the Earth Federation. Yes, young William seemingly has it all. But there's one thing he lacks.  
  
A man drops from a tree and clobbers the soldier.  
  
Mystery Man: A helmet.  
  
Soldier: Who the hell are--?  
  
The mystery man pummels the soldier into submission, then drags him off into the bushes, where some rustling and a neck-snapping is heard.  
  
Mystery Man: The answer to your first question...  
  
The mystery man steps out in a snazzy new Feddie uniform. It's Weasel.  
  
Weasel: ...is shaddup.  
  
He walks off towards the Feddie base...  
  
---  
  
A knock sounded on Relena Darlain's office door. Without even glancing up, she called out to the person on the other side.  
  
"Come in, please."  
  
The man who entered immediately drew her attention away from the mounting paperwork. He was in his twenties and was quite handsome, especially with that dark blue hair sweeping down his forehead and around his cheeks. She smiled inwardly; he reminded her of Heero...a lot.  
  
"First Lieutenant Yuu Kajima, I presume."  
  
The blue-haired man nodded. "You wanted to see me, Miss Vice-Foreign Minister?"  
  
The young woman smiled. "I don't think I'll ever get used to people older than me calling me by titles like that. Please, have a seat."  
  
He sat down in the black leather chair in front of her desk and looked across at her. For someone who was only 16 to have such an important job was amazing, but she had gotten her job for her family name and kept it with a reputation for honesty and dedication. "If I understand correctly, you want to talk to me about EXAM."  
  
Relena nodded. "I read Colonel Park's report about your battle with the MS-08 at California Base. A system that makes its pilot fight like a Newtype...it sounds amazing enough."  
  
"The cost isn't worth it."  
  
She looked up. "Cost?"  
  
Yuu shook his head as the memories flooded back. "Yes. I learned through use of Blue 1 that the EXAM System has a terrible price connected to it. To give an Oldtype the powers of a Newtype, the system's creator actually shut a Newtype's soul inside the machine...a machine made out of hatred for Spacenoid. As long as EXAM exists, her soul will be tormented forever. That's why I allowed Blue 1 to be destroyed."  
  
Relena sighed. "Then you won't be happy to know that the Federation has created two more Blue Destiny Gundams."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't worry, I've arranged to get you in a position where you can get rid of EXAM once and for all. You've been assigned to pilot Blue 3, which is being completed at the Torrington Base in Australia. Once there, it'll be up to you."  
  
Yuu rose to his feet. "You can't do this. If the Federation finds out, they'll practically string you up."  
  
The young diplomat stood and went over to Kajima, handing him a manilla folder. "That's a risk I'm willing to take, if it means doing the right thing. Good luck."  
  
With a crisp salute, Yuu took the folder and nodded. "Thank you. It's nice to know someone else is on my side." With that, he left.  
  
---  
  
Johnny Ridden sat in the cockpit of his Gelgoog Jaeger. He was looking back on the past 4 years of his life. After A Baou Qu he was M.I.A. He had went to Jupiter onboard one of its ships. He stayed there for 2 years when he left to join Axis. He had went there on the hopes that Axis would soon launch a war on the Federation. But the Axis leaders had told him that Axis was not yet ready to take on the Federation now. The engineers there gave him his Gelgoog J. Seeking action, he left Axis and joined the militant group White Fang. They had accepted him with open arms, and made him their senior Mobile Suit pilot. They were currently conducting pirate operations outside of Side 4. He was onboard the Grand Zanzibar, which was stolen by the White Fang shortly after A Baou Qu.   
  
"Colonel Ridden!"shouted one of the techs,"Three Federation ships approaching!"  
  
There were three Salamis-Class Cruisers approaching them at battle-speed. They stopped and launched two teams of GMs to combat the Grand Zanzibar. This should be easy,thought Ridden. The Grand Zanzibar launched her own mobile suit load - 3 Gelgoogs, 2 Rick Dom IIs, and his own Gelgoog J.  
  
Two of the GMs came in fast and the Gelgoog team went off to combat them. One GM came at Johnny's own suit and fired off his 90mm machine gun. Johnny dodged easily and fired off his Beam Machinegun. The GM was torn apart and exploded. One of the Rick Doms had taken out one of the GMs. Meanwhile the Gelgoog team had destroyed the 2 GMs they went after and were attacking the Salamis-Class Cruisers. One of them was critically damaged and couldn't move. They swarmed after another and then broke-off as the Grand Zanzibar joined the battle with her own guns. Then it to broke-off its attack as Johnny came in and fired off a volley at one of the enemy ships. He aimed at the bridge and shot it out. The ship was then blasted by one of the giant bazookas of a Rick Dom IIs. The shot was aimed at the reactors and the missle hit home. The ship exploded in a giant fireball. The last ship kept firing wildy, refusing to surrender. That captain must be crazy, thought Ridden, he should surrender now and avoid useless deaths. Another explosion indicated that the last GM was destroyed.  
  
The Grand Zanzibar called out the the Salamis for it to surrender, but the Feddies had refused saying that "They would never surrender to pirates." The Grand Zanzibar then shot off her beam cannons and almost split the cruiser in half. The ship then exploded in a large fireball much like the last ship.  
  
As Johnny came back the ship he couldn't help feeling that things would be getting more intense in the coming months. The Federation's presence around Side 4 was increasing. They would dock at one of the colonies, then leave. Probably for a Naval Review, thought Ridden.  
  
When he got back he heard of a marine MS team back on earth being destroyed by the famous Wing Gundam of the Preventors. Well, thought Ridden, I wonder what the Preventors could be doing in that part of the world...  
  
---  
  
Treize and Zechs both arrive at Jaburo at 16:00hours  
  
Treize: Treize Khushrinada reporting for duty  
  
Sargent: Welcome to Jaburo and General Revile would like to see you. Right this way  
  
The federation sargent show them both to Revile's office.  
  
Sargent: Sir. Treize Khushrinada and Zechs Merquise are here to see you.  
  
Revile: Good good send them in  
  
they enter  
  
Revile: So you were once the leader of Oz and the Earth Sphere at one time and are quite an accompilished solder as well. Why you are here, well you are here to help in the fight for Earth against Zeon and any other forces that threaten the Earth and the space around it. I am also assigning some one to your team Treize. He himself is a goos solder but a little hot headed. His name is Lt. Agar.  
  
Treize: Lady Une would like to know about the one called Domon.  
  
Revile: I will talk with her shortly. Now i will have Lt. Agar show you around and then to you quarters because it is going to be a big day tomorrow.  
  
Lt. Agar enters Revile's office  
  
Revile: Agar here is your new team leader, Treize Khushrinada. Now will you show them the base so they can get their berrings  
  
Agar: Sir!  
  
---  
  
The setting is the Mansion place in Axis, Haman's room.  
  
Mashymare spoke, "Haman-sama! A small Earth Millitary Unit is heading towards Axis!"  
  
"Heh," says Max, "A small unit, you're bothering Haman for a small unit, heheh, I'll take care of it. Don't bother sending backup." Max heads down to the MS Bay and steps inside the rebuilt and modified GP04 that he had built from the blue prints he had stolen except a linear cockpit was also put in. (Skull one colors by the way, and have movable frames been designed yet? If so, then that too, if not, then as is.). "Heh, might as well get this over with." Max Launches.  
  
The Feddie commander sees what appears to be a mobile suit launching from Axis. "What the hell is that? One Mobile Suit, these guys have got to be kidding. Wait a second, isn't that... a gundam? Oh ****, this might be a little bit difficult."  
  
"Time to die buddy," said Max as he sped by the guy full speed and slashed through him with his beam saber. Fired a beam rifle shot at the GM Quells acompanying him as they shot at him. He killed two out of the remaining four. Sliced the one through the cockpit, and the other he threw into an asteriod, death upon impact via explosion. "Ya know, that was just plain old pathetic. Guess I better get back and tell Haman about this trash." Max flies back into Axis and heads back to the Mansion and Haman's room. "I'm back, miss me?"  
  
Haman glared at him, "Where were you?"  
  
Max responded, "Taking out a feddie unit. A really crappy feddie unit, but a feddie unit nonetheless."  
  
Haman began to laugh, "So the federation wants to kill all of the remnants. Max take a small group of pilots and go to earth. Show them what they are dealing with. Help any Zeon remnants, or people who consider themselves friendlies. Good luck."  
  
"Wha?!" Confusingly said Max, "You don't want me around? I know, you want to send the best. I'll take care of it. I'll get my group ready. By the way, I'm takin' Mashy, ok?"  
  
"I'll join you eventually, " Said Haman, "Just make sure to stay alive until then. But I really don't need to tell you that." Max exits and heads down to the Docks. Max is given an Endra class carrier that he names Daedalus. Max takes three hot shot rookies, and Mashymare. Max is in his Gundam, Mashymare in a Zaku III, and the Rookies are in Regelgs.  
  
"Let's go, Skull team, move out," Said Max as they departed.  
  
---  
  
Ryou's Ginn raced along the asteroids as 3 GM's took potshot's at his mobile suit. Quickly, he pulled out his Ginn's machine gun and with a few bursts, a GM quickly fell apart. "Woah! This thing's stronger than I thought!". Ryou then pulled out the Ginn's sword, raced toward's the second GM, and clove it in half. The Third GM, the leader, having gotten data of a new MS, decided to flee. "Oh No! You're not getting away!", Ryou then quickly flung the sword which pinned the GM through the cockpit, to a nearby asteroid. Ryou then came to the asteroid, and pulled out the blood-stained sword. "I'm returning to the 'Demon', Ryou out".   
  
The Ginn, all alone in the deep recesses of space, quickly landed at the Demon...Ryou then got into his quarters, and wrapping the covers around himself, got some sleep for the first time in 3 days...  
  
---  
  
In General Cohan's Office  
  
Cohan: I have told Lady Une about the situation with Domon. As soon as the Blanc Rival docks here you and your team will be assigned to her crew as pilots. Any rejections.  
  
Treize: No but i would like to now a little bit more about the Blanc rival.  
  
Cohan: The Blanc Rival is a Pegasus type assault carrier. It was damage severly in the One Year War but was overhauled and repair just as the war ended. it canput up quite a fight from what I have been tolded. Her captain is Col. Smithy Jones(I ran out of names so i just put mine in as a space filler) a good man and know how to run a tight ship. It is able to holds a compilment of 8 mobile suits. They have been deprived of real pilots for awhile now and have been forced to rely on mobile dolls. that is the reason you are being assign to the Blanc Rival. Your team, 3 mobile dolls and whoever else is there, all Virgos, will make up the mobile suit force of the Blanc Rival.  
  
Treize: Ok thank you General Cohan for your time.  
  
Treize get up, leave Cohan's Office and heads for the hanger to check on Epyon.  
  
Treize arrives at the hanger  
  
He checks on Epyon to make sure that no one has fooled with it in any way.   
  
Agar: that is you mobile suit  
  
Treize: yes it is. It is a gundam. The Gundam Epyon  
  
Agar: A Gundam Epyon huh?!? Well I got a Gundam as well. It is called Mudrock. That is it right over there  
  
Agar points to a mobile suit that resemble the RX-78 Gundam with a Bobcannon refit on it.  
  
Treize: it looks kind of like a Tragos but with legs  
  
Agar: well it is not, it is the RX-78-6 Mudrock. A really great piece of machinery.  
  
Treize: It must be if you are still alive.  
  
Meanwhile, the Jaburo control has just authorized the landing of the Blanc Rival that left from New York yesterday.  
  
The Blanc Rival had only one mobile suit remaining The Gundam Alex. The captain of the Blanc Rival, Col. Jones authorized shore leave to all personal since it was going to be docked for 3 days.  
  
---  
  
Arriving back at Torrington, Kou "parked" the Reco-Zaku in one of the several hangars on the base. After disembarking, he was met with a sight that was the only thing that managed to distract him from his mobile suit mania.  
  
Lucy.  
  
The tall blonde girl stood waiting next to the lift for Kou to come down. Her large sapphire eyes almost glittered as she looked up at him, her long ponytail swaying slightly.  
  
"Well, come on down, hotshot!"  
  
"O...okay...!"  
  
Kou clumsily slapped the DOWN button, and the lift lowered him down to ground level. He stepped off and turned to Lucy. As usual, she wore her uniform somewhat loosely, the jacket unzipped and her shirt un-tucked. She cocked her head to one side and smiled mischeviously.  
  
"Captain Burning wants to talk to you, Kou."  
  
Kou blinked.  
  
"Talk? About what?"  
  
Lucy walked up to him and tapped her right forefinger on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Go find out."  
  
Later, in Burning's office...  
  
"2nd Lieutenant Kou Uraki reporting, sir!"  
  
Burning looked up as Kou entered, and waved for Kou to sit down.  
  
"I've been looking over your training and test records, Lt., and you've shown incredible performance in the last six months. Your mock battle scores are especially impressive, even better than Lt. Allen's."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Burning reached into one of the drawers in his desk, and withdrew a small object.  
  
"I've spoken with General Marnery, and he's in full agreement with my decision. You've made 1st Lieutenant, Uraki."  
  
Kou almost launched from his feet, a bright expression on his face.  
  
"Sir, thank you, sir!"  
  
Burning handed Kou the rank insignia.  
  
"You're a good pilot, Uraki. Prove that my faith in your abilities isn't a flawed judgement."  
  
Kou forced himself to a more calm demeanor, and saluted Burning.  
  
"Sir, yes sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
On the shore of Sydney Sea, so called after the city that used to lie where the sea is was destroyed in Operation British, five Dom Tropens, a Xamel, and a gold and purple commander-type Gelgoog-Marine were huddled in a large outcropping. Inside the Xamel, a conversation was occurring between the pilot and the passenger.  
  
"Major, I've got it. The Pegasus-refit is passing us now."  
  
Gato nodded, the Feds were right on schedule.  
  
"Did Tidal squad check in?"  
  
"No contact. They may have been destroyed."  
  
Gato creased his brow at the news.  
  
"Unfortunate. Lieutenant...Colonel, shall we commence with Operation Stardust?"  
  
A woman's voice purred over the comm.  
  
"Go ahead, Major."  
  
'Something about working with that woman doesn't sit well with me,' thought Gato. "Lt. Bob, contact Blue Angel. Tell him Wall Fish is out of the water."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
---  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
What did he think? Amuro looked the white and pale purple Mobile Suit up and down, and he liked what he saw. Before he could try to appraise it, Astonage Medoz continued his narration.  
  
"You can thank the Titans and Space Revolutionary Army for the upgrades. The basic body is taken from the Gundam NT-1 they made for you during the war, but it's been overhauled almost completely. We copied the new Movable Frame technology from the Titans' new prototype, which puts a lot less stress on the armor and lets us make it signifigantly lighter. That let us install a new high mobility backpack, which makes you a LOT faster. The beam rifle has been improved with the addition of replacable E-paks, stored in the shield along with a beam cannon for extra firepower. The forearms mount 90-millimeter gatling guns in case you fight something with an I-field. It also retains all of the original Gundam's weapons, like the hyper bazooka and Gundam hammer. The Full Armor parts are already loaded on White Base II."  
  
Stunned at the sheer firepower of his new Mobile Suit, Amuro walked around it to give it a once-over. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to a pair of large cases nestled into the back.  
  
"Hey Astonage, what are these? They don't have any thrusters on them."  
  
The engineer grinned. "Let's just say that's what the SRA gave us. We recovered their scrapped Febral MA and took a good long look at the Newtype weapons installed in it and copied them. Now you'll be able to make all-range attacks like the Zeong."  
  
"...Or the Elmeth..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
The White Devil shook his head. "Nothing, never mind. What do you call this monstrosity, anyway?"  
  
"RX-78-@, codename Alpha Gundam. It's a gift from Anaheim's Lucette Audevie, who said she's a great admirer of yours." (that's supposed to be an Alpha, BTW)  
  
Amuro barely heard him. He was busy looking out at the rest of the hangar. Another Pegasus refit was docking nearby, and a young man in a Preventers jacket was talking with an engineer about something. Looking in another direction, he saw a pair of identical Gundams, being looked over by a man with dark blue hair who seemed none too happy. Then he saw them unloading three more Gundams from the Pegasus; a standard model, a winged transformer and a large, bulky tactical MS. Amuro felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
"Things are about to get interesting..." 


End file.
